This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Hispanics have lower colorectal cancer screening rates than other populations and are diagnosed with cancer at later stages. In national-level data, a number of barriers have been identified which contribute to lower screening rates. However, because Hispanic populations are not homogenous yet are often lumped together, it is not clear whether these same barriers operate in a particular Hispanic community in Northern Nevada which is an area with lower screening rates compared to the rest of the country. Therefore, there is a need in this community to conduct a local needs assessment. The objectives of this study are: (a) to utilize a community-based participatory research methodology to identify which colorectal cancer screening barriers are present in a specific underserved Latino community, and (b) to identify community assets and needs within the population that support or hinder colorectal cancer screening. Three focus groups will be conducted with 8 to 12 people each consisting of: 1) female Hispanics 50 years and older (the target age for colorectal cancer screening), 2) male Hispanics age 50 and older, and 3) female and male Hispanics age 30-49. Content analyses of transcribed qualitative data will identify which segments of the population should be intervention priorities, and the issues and barriers associated with colon cancer screening as identified by the community. The results from the study can be used to design a feasible intervention to be implemented by this community based on their needs, priorities, and assets as identified in the research.